Swap
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have switched. How will Arthur react to Merlin's magic? What will Merlin find out about Arthur? Will they be able to get back to their bodies. SLASH. I got the idea from a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's POV

I woke up as normal as ever. I yawned stretched and scratched the back of my head. I looked around and realize that I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in Arthur's chambers, in his bed. I stood up Quickly trying to figure out how the hell I got here.

_Flash back_

'_Merlin, I've been looking for you. I cant find my shirt.' Arthur said as he saw me, his useless manservant, enter his chamber. Late as usual._

_I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out Arthur's red shirt. Arthur is such a prat. _

'_It must have been behind something.' was all my pratty king had to say. Normally I'd tease him, but I felt a bit depressed today. I felt something powerful amongst us. I cant figure it out if it's good or not._

'_Merlin, earth to idiot.' Arthur said while waving his hand in my face. Totally distracting me from finding the source of magic._

'_W-what is it?' I asked._

'_I worry about you from time to time. I don't know why, but I do.' _

'_Because you love me.' I joked._

'_Merlin.'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Shut up.'_

_We went down to the throne room for breakfast._

'_Merlin, join me. Think of as a reward for not being dead.' Arthur joked. I sat down across from him. I thanked the serving girl when she brought me a plate and a chalice of wine. I couldn't help noticing she seemed a bit absent minded._

_I took a sip of the wine, and went about the day.'_

_End Flashback_

I have to find Arthur, maybe he knows why I'm here. I stood up and stretched some more. I walked past the window and saw Arthur's reflection. I paused and stared at the feint image. There in the reflection was Arthur…exactly where I stood. Moving when I did, and made the same face I made. I was…no way.

'Holy shit.' was all I said. I ran out the room and rant to Gaius's chambers. I enter and see the old physician. Making his potions and remedies as always. He looked up and saw me…well not _me _but still me.

'He is still sleeping sire, you will find him in his room.' Gaius said calmly. How do you say 'I switched bodies with the King of Camelot' without giving a man a heart attack.

'Gaius…it's me.' I said with Arthur's voice.

'I know who you are my lord, I delivered you.' Gaius said plainly.

'No, Gaius, its me. Merlin.' I said looking him in his eyes. I saw his eyes go from disbelieving to shocked. He approached me slowly, studying the body I was in. and out of nowhere hit me in the back of my head.

'What the hell did you do?!' he yelled at me.

'I didn't do this! I think someone snuck me and Arthur some potion. Oh my Gods, Arthur he is…me now. Isn't he?' I asked myself, before bee lining for my bedroom.

I opened the door and saw me, knocked out and snoring up a storm. Yup, Arthur is in my body. Ugh, I feel so violated.

'A-Arthur…wake up.' I sad I attempt to wake me up. I knew that wouldn't wake him up. So I did the first thing I thought of.

'Arthur, we're under attack.' I said louder. I saw my body leap out of bed. 'Arthur' looked around and searched for his sword. Noticing the change in setting he looked at 'me' and his eyes became the size of plates.

'WHO ARE YOU!' he yelled, stopping noticing the change in his voice. 'What is with my voice?'

'Arthur calm down. Its me, Merlin. I think we've been enchanted. Long story short, we switched bodies.' I said hoping not to freak him out even more.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWTCHED BODIES!?' he shouted.

'I'm you, you're me. Simple. Hard part, figure out who did this and how to reverse it.' I said in the calmest voice possible.

He seemed to calm down, but was a obviously still adjusting to all of it.

'Wait, does this mean that… Arthur leave for like thirty seconds, matter fact get Gaius in here.' I said as I pushed him out of the room. I looked around and saw my magic book. I tried to levitate it, but failed.

'Merlin, we need to reverse this spell, no time for secret meetings.'

'Arthur doesn't have magic. But I do. That means all my magic is in Arthur's untrained hands. Can you figure the rest out?' I asked with a devastated look on Arthur's face.

'Arthur will be the one who will have to use too switch you back. Meaning him finding out about your magic.' the old man's face mirrored 'mine'.

'I guess I'll tell him.' I said as I exited the room. I saw him sitting at the small table.

'Arthur, if we are in switched bodies, there is something very special about me.'

'What, you're gonna teach me the ability to not die?' he joked, good sign he is opening up.

'Yes. Arthur…I have magic, at least my body does. So-' I was cut off of course.

'What do you mean you have magic? No, no. You're my servant, not a one of those spell casting monsters!'

'I do have magic, but I didn't choose it, it chose me. I was born with it. And I've been using magic to keep both you and Camelot safe. Does that make me a monster?' I said with a heaving chest. He relaxed and slumped.

'Why didn't you say anything?' he asked with his head down.

Did he just asked that? Seriously.

'Why? After that reaction, you wanna know why I didn't tell you. If we were in our own bodies, you'd have me burned at the stake before I could finish the sentence! I risk my life everyday just by serving you, you think I don't know what would happen to me if I'm caught! My first day in Camelot I saw a man killed for practicing something I was born with. But here I am being abused by you, by fucking choice. Dammit all to hell! I chose you over my safety. All I ever wanted was a thank you!' I yelled.

I let it all go. I guess I really do have limits.

We both sat in silence, him looking down, and me glaring him. I wonder if I look as frightening as him when he's angry.

'Merlin, I understand why you were quiet when my father was alive, but why not when I was crowned?'

'It's easier to show than tell. Say _irgyntuer gartyed gytfertysxe_. Focus on everything you want to change about anything. You have to focus, don't let the magic control you. Treat it like sword, wield it.' I instructed.

'_Irgyntuer gartyed gytfertysxe._' he whispered. I saw my eyes glow gold. I waited for the appearance to change, but it didn't.

'Did it work?' he asked.

'No, but I did find out my eyes turn gold whenever I cast a spell.' I said.

'Really, you didn't know that?' he said unbelievably.

'Nope, I just feel my magic show itself.' I answered truthfully.

'Oh never mind, hurry up and get me out of this body, its so weird. Also do you ever eat? I'm starving!' he whined.

'Well, between being a servant for the king of prats and secretly saving Camelot and meeting the Great Dragon before sunrise, I don't really sit down for tea very often.' I snapped. Okay, it's official. Even Arthur's body is bitchy.

'Great Dragon? I thought you said I killed that thing.' he whined. Stop whining in my body you ass.

I shot him a look.

'Of course you were lying.' he said in defeat.

'Yeah another thing. I'm the last dragon lord. Alright lets get you out of my body.' I said quickly. Hoping he'd go with it and not open up old wounds.

'What do you dragon lord?'

Dammit Arthur.

'Balinor was my father. I didn't know until Gaius told me a day or two before we left to find him. I waited til you were knocked out to tell him I was Hunith's son. He didn't believe me until I told him I released the dragon. Then he was killed in front of me not even a day later, that's-'

'When I told you no man is worth your tears.' he finished my sentence.

'Merlin, I am sorry. For everything I put you through. I was rude and unfair. I never gave you any reason to stay by my side. And why the hell am I saying what I think?'

'Oh sorry, I try to tell the truth as often as I can. Lying affects my magic. Kinda like how your eye twitches a bit when you lie.' I said teasingly.

'I. Do. Not.' he snarled. Stop being all pratty in my body.

'Let's test that.' I dared.

'Try any thing.' he challenged.

I grabbed a mirror. He came up behind me and looked at the reflection.

'I'm in love with Merlin.' I said with his lips no twitch. What?

'See.' he said happily.

'Wait.' I said before looking at the mirror.

'I fight like a girl.' eye twitch! That means.

'You're in love with me?'

'Let's get our bodies back.'


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's POV

After looking all through the castle, we found the serving girl…had moved to a neighboring kingdom. Merlin said he felt that she had no magic yesterday, so she was charmed to slip us the potion. So who the hell used her? Why not have her kill me?

'OK, last choice. We got to see the dragon.' he said as he walked away, is that what my arse looks like? I did pick up a few pounds after becoming king.

I followed, then his words hit me. _We got to see the dragon_. Dragon. Great Dragon. Dragon that tried to kill me. Dragon I tried to kill. Dragon Merlin totally lied to me about. That Dragon?

'We cant just meet the Dragon It'll eat you! While you're in my body!' I was going to find some way to not get eaten. Or shit myself looking at a huge fire breathing beast that hates me.

'He wont eat you. He will be shocked to see the two of us together. I wouldn't be shocked if…'

'If? If what?'

'If he did this. I told him I was sick of you acting like your life was so hard. That you knew nothing about a miserable life. He knew I would never tell you about my magic, and we weren't getting anywhere on getting you to legalize magic.'

'Legalize magic!? Are you mad? I am still coping with the magic you have in this body! I cant just forget all the problems magic has caused-'

'Magic didn't cause anything!' he yelled. He pulled me into one of the too many empty guess rooms. He locked the door and I had never seen how I looked angry, but it scary. Or was it because Merlin had _never _snapped. Never, not once. What should I expect.

'Arthur, magic isn't responsible for anything!' he shouted before taking a deep breath and relaxing himself.

'You don't blame knifes even though your father was stabbed did you?'

'That's different.'

'Is it? A man kills with a knife you blame the man, a man kills with magic you blame magic. What is so different? Is it because you don't see magic, that you don't understand it? That you were born from it? Arthur you really would not be here without magic.' He sounded so defeated it literally broke my heart.

I had broke him down, this wasn't the bold and daring idiot I fell in love with. This was someone who was losing the will to fight. I had been raised to hate magic, but Merlin was right. I had been looking for some thing to blame. For my mother and father, for Morgana's betrayal, Gwen trying to kill me and joining Morgana.

'Merlin I am sorry. You are right, but even though I am willing to try to accept magic it will take a miracle for the counsel and knights to agree.' I was willing to try, but I was a realist.

'The counsel is full of advisers, but you're the King. You're knights never showed any hate toward magic. They seem to only follow orders of their king.' he reasoned. There was the brilliant bastard I loved.

God why haven't I told him I loved him? Oh right because he's in my body! He also just told me about his magic and dragon lord-ness. Don't want to over whelm him. Plus I'm scared of rejection.

'Ok, I'll think about it, but no promises. I need to adjust to this.' I said.

'Thank you, now what do we do til night fall? I have no chores for Gaius and have no Counsel meeting.' he was right. I was planning on telling him how I feel today so I cleared my schedule.

'I don't know, but we need to get out of Camelot. I don't need you ruining my kingly reputation.'

'I don't need you pratting up my loveable adorable and witty reputation.' He whined. I will admit, I'm pretty good at whining, but hey I was raised by Uther. Whining is necessary. Not helpful but necessary.

'Loveable?' _yes you are_.

'You'll see. Lets get the horses.' he said as we walked out of the room. As fate would have it,, we ran into Gwaine.

'Merlin!' he shouted before pulling me into a bear hug, his hand a little too low for my liking. Is this how he touched my Merlin?

'Gwaine.' _Merlin _interrupted. I could her him grinning.

'Oh sire. Hi.' Gwaine looked at my body awkwardly. He always greeted me like that when Merlin was around. I never noticed.

'Gwaine, if you're done me and Merlin are going for a hunt. All those feast are taking their toil(I cant spell) on me. Tell the men no training today.' did he just call me fat?

'Sure thing. I already told them.' he smirked and left.

'So…Gwaine.'

'Yeah…Gwaine. Between you and me, he's a mad man behind closed doors.' Mad man? How does Merlin know that?

'Tell me you and him didn't…you know.' I was begging I wanted to Merlin's first. It was my greatest fantasy for him to be shy and nervous about having some thing _so big _in him for the first time.

'No, well not all the way. We were both to drunk, ended up falling asleep with his hand in my trousers mine in his. With way too many bite marks for my liking.'

Whew, still a virgin. That was way too close.

We made it to the stables in a slightly awkward silence. Well silent between us anyway, just about every man and some women jus had to say 'Hello Merlin!' or 'How are you Merlin?' and some even hugged Merlin! I noticed how only a few 'Hello sire's was said.

'Told you, I'm loveable.' he chimed walking away triumphantly.

We were preparing the horses when Percival and Leon came in talking apparently about Merlin. I pulled us behind a stack of hay and hid. Hoping to eavesdrop.

'What do you think I should do Leon? Arthur is always with Merlin, I'll never get any alone time with Merlin.' the man ox whined. _You're damn right you wont_.

'Percy, I know how you feel. I'm just now getting over my Merlin crush.' his what crush?

'Merlin hooked you too?'

'He's hooked all the knights, all of us have been in love Merlin, some still are. We all end up giving up on him when we realize that Merlin is too busy being abuse by Arthur. I respect Arthur fully, but hated him when it came to Merlin.'

'What did you do?'

'I tried courting him. Flowers poems even a terribly hand written song. He said he liked it all, but told me he only saw me as a friend. We kissed though, literally the best kiss of my life.' _Don't talk about my Merlin like that!.'_

'So I should court him, kiss him, get over him. And the not so honorable dreams and thoughts go away. Got it! I'm off to write a poem and get some flowers.' he ran off and Leon laughed left.

'Wow, I didn't know that all of them wanted me. Huh.' Merlin said it like it was nothing! All my knights were in love with my manservant.

'You kissed Leon?' I felt so betrayed.

'I kissed whoever had the balls to confront me like a man should. I never accept their proposals, but they get a kiss for trying.' He said as he mounted my horse, I followed and mounted his.

We rode til it was dark, when Merlin finally stopped us. We sat up camp and I did the hunted. Merlin had a great body for hunting, he was lean so hiding behind trees made it easy to catch animals.

'Arthur it's time.'

'Ok.'


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin's POV

'_Drago neit! Friotieot lehoaghts! eghyone!' _

I sigh a breath of relief once Arthur has repeated the dragon's tongue correctly, finally. I had told him what to say and how to pronounce it down to the syllable, and he still took like forty-five minutes to say it right. And I'm the buffoon.

The silence of the night is deafening.

FLAP FLAP!

We both look up and see Kilgharrah's large body approaching the clearing that we were in. It felt like forever since I had spoken to to the magical being, I guess it has something to do with how Morgana had been laying low these days. I notice that he seems a bit pale, not as green, and his golden eyes seemed tired.

'I see that Arthur knows of your powers young warlock.' The Great Dragon says in his all knowing voice.

'Actually, I'm not Merlin.' Arthur replies.

'I can tell, Merlin has a certain...fury in his voice when he summons me, you seem frightened King Arthur. It is nice to see you again.' Kilgharrah greets while bowing his head respectfully.

'Did you do this Kilgharrah? Switch our bodies.' I question.

'I did.' the dragon confesses.

'Why?' Arthur asked, in a authoritative tone that he normally save for his knights. The fact that he would use that voice on a DRAGON, especially on The Great Dragon that had nearly burned Camelot to ground, was quite impressive. Totally stupid, but impressive nonetheless. Though not as strong with my voice.

'For dragons a thousands years old is young, and I am very old. In my time I have been through all that one can go through. I roamed with my kind freely, I have been loved. I have been hunted, captured and abused, ignored and forgotten. I've been freed, I've been vengeful, and I've been exiled. And now I am dying, I will not let myself die before you both have fulfilled your destinies, and the magic is restored to the land. I want my hatch-ling to be able to live in a world greater that this.'

'Your hatch-ling? Kilgharrah, are you Aithusa's father?' I ask in amazement.

'I am not, and she was not the last Dragon egg. I kept mine hidden, and I told no one in fear of that Uther would try to destroy it. And your hunt for Aithusa proved I was right in doing so.' Kilgharrah snarled while looking at Arthur.

'That does not explain why you switched us.' I say getting back on topic.

'You would never tell him, and even if you drop hints Arthur will never let himself believe that you have magic. So I am forcing you both to face the matter at hand, and you will stay as you are until you both fully accept the other for all you both are!' Kilgharrah roars before his great wings carried him away.

Once again there is silence. Arthur and I are trying to wrap our minds around everything that the dragon had just said. Kilgharrah had switched our bodies, he is old for a dragon, he has an egg of his own, Arthur is not his favorite person, and I'm stuck in Arthur's body until I accept him fully and vice versa.

I'm gonna be Arthur for a while.

'So that's it? I'm stuck being you?!' Arthur panics, flailing my arms. I should have trained with Lancelot more.

'Not forever, just until we accept each other. So...I will tell you everything about me and you tell me everything about you and we both accept everything. And hope for the best.' I sigh.

Arthur groans loudly and seems to hesitate for a minute. He looks up at me and groans one more time before walking away. I follow him until we are at our campsite. The fire was set and I had prepared a pork and rabbit stew and Arthur had set the tents.

Arthur sat on a log and stared into the heart of the fire.

'Alright, start telling about yourself. Gods, even your body is girly.' Arthur says as I am handing him a bowl of stew. In all honesty I'm shocked that he isn't throwing a fit right now, he hasn't even insulted me. Maybe because I'm in his body, and he doesn't want to offend himself.

'Well, I have magic, I'm the last dragonlord. I have felt more pressure than some people can imagine. I moved to Camelot because my mother thought Gaius could help me control my powers. I had been levitating things since before I could walk, it was starting to raise questions with towns people so I agreed to leave.'

'Did your friend Will know?' Arthur asked with his spoon paused halfway to his mouth.

'Yeah, he found when he saw I was collecting wood without my hands. I was scared he'd freak and tell everyone, but he just thought it was cool that it made my chores easy. We were around ten, and he and we raised hell, played pranks, even watched girls change once. Only for my mother to catch us and she made us wear dresses when we apologized.' I laugh at the memory.

'Merlin in a dress...I bet that was quite a sight.' Arthur joked.

'Hey, we looked good.' I joked back.

'I bet you did, continue.' Arthur says, getting me back on track.

'When I arrived in Camelot and saw that man get beheaded, I was terrified that I would get emotional and my magic would be found out. Then I met you for the first time, I could feel my magic boiling inside me, telling me to levitate you, and just let you drop. But the fear of death kept me from doing so, and I did use it the second time you challenged me. I would have won if Gaius hadn't looked so disappointed when he saw me.'

'I knew someone with your build wouldn't have lasted as long as you did in that unless they had cheated.' Arthur cuts in pridefully.

'You're such a prat, anyway that night I was sleeping when I heard Kilgharrah's voice, I followed it. Seeing such a creature, it was breath taking. Then he said it was my destiny to protect you so that you could bring magic back to Camelot, that I was the most powerful warlock that has and will ever live. Didn't believe til I saved you and became a manservant.' I confess, feeling a relief in finally being able to talk about it from beginning to end.

'So you are that powerful, and all that power is in my hands right now?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, it...its a blissful feeling when you use it, like that since of achievement when you reach a goal. It kept me going. The closer I got to you and the more times I saved you and Camelot and the more I controlled the magic, the better it felt.' I say with excitement in my voice.

'Having magic sounds so nice, why feel so pressured?' Arthur asked while putting down his empty bowl, reminding me that I didn't even make a bowl for myself. After grabbing a bowl and filling it with stew I continue my story.

'Kilgharrah had helped me, telling what I had to do, he made me promise to set him free. And I delayed for as long as I could, but I did. I didn't know he would be so destructive, but I knew I didn't have enough control to stop him. Then Gaius told me that-' I stop talking as the emotions I felt all those years come back.

'What did he tell you?' Arthur pries.

'That Balinor was my father, that he and had helped Uther put Kilgharrah in the castle dungeon. That Uther had sent men to Ealdor to kill him, that he had to leave my mother who was pregnant with me and was put into hiding.' I was choking on my words.

'Then we found a him, a hate filled man in a cave. That was my father. I told you I waited til you were sleep to tell him who I was, didn't tell you that he gave my wooden dragon he had carved himself, that I keep with me at all times. It's in my supply bag right now.' I let out a shakey breath.

'Merlin, I am sorry. If I had known I would have done more.' Arthur offers before getting up and sitting next to me. He took my untouched bowl of stew and set it aside.

'What would you have done? Let me spend more time with him instead of constantly calling me for trivial things? Fought the bandits with all you had? Try to comfort me when he did die? Knowing or not, nothing would have changed that he would die, and I'd be the drangonlord.' I say sadly.

'Is there anything else you want to tell me Merlin?' Arthur asked, trying to get off this touchy subject.

'Morgana, I knew that she had magic. She was a seer, had visions. Gaius and I weren't going to tell her ever, but Morgause was her half sister, and she told her. When she put the entire kingdom to sleep I found out who was behind it all and why Morgana wasn't effected. I poisoned Morgana, and ransomed her life. The antidote for the spell on the kingdom to be lifted. Morgause took the deal and took Morgana.

'How could you, Merlin?' Arthur asked accusingly.

'I did what I had to. Camelot was sleep and Morgause was prepared to take over. I felt awful for what I did, but Camelot was safe. Then Morgana returns, and she has mastered her magic and her sister had poisoned her mind. She was planning to destroy Camelot from the inside, I held her off, but that didn't stop her from raising an undead army. I did spill the cup of life, and injured Morgause terribly. Then your uncle was a spy for Morgana, when your father was stabbed your uncle put a charm on him. Any healing magic will be reversed, but I didn't know. I disguised my self as Dragoon and tried to heal Uther.' my voice is tense waiting for Arthur to yell.

'You... were that old man, saved Gwen and killed my father.' Arthur breathed angrily.

'I saved Gwen,and tried with all I had to save Uther.' I state calmly.

'Did you really try to save him?' Arthur asked.

'I did.' I say truthfully. I'm shaking nervously as I try harder to stay calm as Arthur stares at me.

'Then, I accept you.'


End file.
